Like The Old Days: Book 2
by The Ranger Fan
Summary: With Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and Thrax defeated. The Rangers have a new problem on there hands, Kingatom and his vicous army. Do the Power Rangers have what it takes to defeat him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Deal

Helocopters soar as over a smoking building, as a red monster runs through the building. Swat cars arrive at the building surrounding every inch. "Zeltar do you want us to call the others?" a man says as he looks up.

"No I'll be fine" Zeltar reply's as he stands up grabbing his morpher. "Spirit of the Phoenix Ignite" He adds as he is covered in flames. He walks out the back of the swat truck as the flames die down showing his Power Ranger suit.

"Remeber simple and quit please the media thinks the power rangers are no more and we need to keep it that way" The man says as he hangs out the back of the swat van.

Zeltar enters the building looking at each corner, as he stands in the door way in takes a deep breath. He takes out his tomahawk and grips it tightly as the monster jumps in the air attacking him. He falls to the ground as the monster lunges out of the building and into the air. Firing lasers at swat cars and helicopters. Teams scatter as the lasers hit the cars, firing bullets at the monster. It lands on the ground and roars, Zeltar stands and looks at the monster. As he grips his weapon and slowly walks towards the monster breathing deeply. The monster turns around looking at Zeltar and roars once again bringing his fist down onto the cold hard concrete cracking the concrete watching Zeltar fly in the air.

Bullets continue to fly towards the monster as the swat team regroups and yells at the monster. The monster grins as it leaps in the air once again as Zeltar lands on the ground shaking his head in anger. He chases after the monster watching him cut through buildings bringing them down as he launches through the cold stoned walks. The monster looks back and sees Zeltar chasing him he smiles and grins as he leaps onto the roof of a building firing lasers at Zeltar watching him dodge each bullet. He flys through the air watching as the shots pass him by, the monster lands on the roof top and roars. Zeltar reachs his arm out and grabs the building holding on to it like it may be his last.

The monster laughs as he looks at Zeltars fingers slowly loose grip he laughs as he takes his hands and slams them against the building, the loose bricks and debris hitting Zeltar in the face as he looses grip and falls off the building. The monster laughs as he turns around and walks towards the center of the building he looks at the sky and roars once more.

"Hey" Zeltar says as he stands on the roof top grinning gripping his tomahawk. The monster looks at him with a surprised look on his face. "Miss me?" He says to the monster walking slowly towards him. "Now before I take care of you. What is your name and why are you here?" He adds once more as he takes out his tomahawk and looks at the monster.

The monster looks at him clenching his fingers tight. "I come with a warning" he says as Zeltar's fingers grip the tomahawk tighter and tighter, his eyes widen as he looks at the monster, his heart begins to race.

"What do you mean?" Zeltar asks as he looks at the monster.

"A year ago today you fought a mighty warrior. Now he is ready to defeat you and your team" The monster says as Zeltar's tomahawk slowly extends into a sword, the blade shinning in the moonlight. "He is ready to put you in your warriors in his box of screams. So you all can feel the pain he has felt and suffer for the rest of your lives" The monster adds as he looks at Zeltar with hate in his eyes.

He charges towards Zeltar screaming at the top of his lungs. Zeltar brings his sword in the air swiping his sword across the monsters chest. The monster stops in his tracks and punches Zeltar in the stomach. They stand atop of the roof top looking at eachother. "Tell him me and my warriors are ready for him" Zeltar says as he leaps in the air, cutting the monster across the chest watching him fall to the ground and burst into flames. Zeltar stands and looks at the flames as he De-morphs and slowly walks away.

Swat cars arrive at the scene as Zeltar leaps off the building planting both feet on the ground. He looks at men run into the building with guns in hand heading towards the roof top.

"Hey what the hell was that?" A man says as he steps out of a black jeep

"My job" Zeltar replies as he turns around showing anger and concerin on his face.

"I told you nice and quit not horrible and destroy half the god damn city" The man says as Zeltar picks him up.

"Listen General Jordon you abombanation of a human warrior I did my job so lay off my back" He says as he throws him to the groud teleporting away.

"Okay guys sit down and get ready to learn" Tommy says as he claps his hands and stands in front of his new freshman class.

"Uhm sir" A student says as Tommy interupts the student.

"No interuptions please" He says as he writes his name on the board. "My name is Dr. Tommy Oliver but you can call me Dr. Oliver" He says as he walks infront of his desk and sits on it.

"Yeah uhm Dr. Oliver your fly is opened" The student says as Tommy looks down and blushes, as the class laughs at him. "Okay so lets get down to business" he adds as he zips his fly and turns to the board the sound of the class laughing echos through the halls.

A man walks down the halls looking into each classroom window scratching his head. He stops as he looks in the window and sees Tommy and his class. He opens the door to see a class full of students. Tommy stops as he looks at the man.

"...Hey man" Tommy says as he looks at the man in the surprised look. "What are you doing here this isnt a good time" Tommy said as he leans towards the man.

"I need to talk to you now" The man says as a giant gust of wind hits the classroom windows.

"Fine" Tommy says as he points towards the hall. "Okay class everybody write me a paragraph on what you want to know about Dinosaurs" He adds as he escorts the man towards the door.

Tommy closes the door behind him and the man. As the gust of winds hits the window once again the class erupts in a screams.

"Whats going on Zeltar?" Tommy asks as the lights flicker in the hallways

"It's time" Zeltar says as he looks with fear in his eyes and pulls out his Phoenix Morpher.

"Now?" Tommy says with shock covering his face. "Its been a year we all thought he died. The army put it down in the files as a death. Do they even know?" He says as he looks into his class.

"I know but hes back the army doesn't know but they will soon" Zeltar says as the ground shakes and the lights flicker. A loud crash is heard in the class room as a gust of wind strikes classroom windows once again, breaking the windows. The class screams as glass flies into the rooms. Tommy looks at Zeltar and take out his Morpher. "Let's do this" he says as they run into the class room.

The wind blows stronger and stronger as they enter the classroom "Everybody out" Tommy says as he and Zeltar lead the children out.

"Pull the fire alarm and call the others" Zeltar yells as a monster appears in the classroom.

The wind stops as the monster looks at Zeltar and smiles. Zeltar charges towards the monster only to be thrown out the broken window onto the ground. The sound of the fire alarm rings through out the school as people flee from the school. Firetrucks and police sirens echo in the distance as the draw closer. The monster jumps down from the school building and roars the sound echoing through the school grounds. Zeltar grabs his morpher and looks at the morpher.

"Phoenix Ranger Power up" He says as he morphs flames covering his body as teachers and students arrive looking at Zeltar and the monster.

Zeltar charges towards the monster taking out his sword striking it in the chest. The monster stands unfazed as it looks at Zeltar.

"Hahaha your pathetic weapons do nothing to me" the monster says as it blows a strong wind towards Zeltar. Throwing him into the parking lot of the school, crashing into a school bus. Screams echo through the open sky as the monster approaches the crowd of student and teachers.

"Silence" The monster says as it takes out a dagger the sun light glimmering off the point of it. As it slowly walks towards Zeltar. A laser strikes the ground dust flying the air as the crowd screams once again.

"I don't think so" Tommy says as he and rangers arrive in front of the monster morphed.

"More rangers? Master warned me of more. So I brought some friends" The monster says as he jumps in the air slamming his feet into the ground cracking the cement. "Army of the dead, attack" it adds as a group of soldiers rise from the ground.

"Alright guys let's do this" Jason says as he and the Rangers charge toward the monster and the soldiers.

The sound of metal scrapping against each other echos as teachers and students watch in horror not knowing what to do. Police and firetruck sirens echo through the cold open air, as they arrive to see a battle unfold in front of there own eyes. The monster roars once more taking in deep breath and exhales a forroshes wind. Throwing the rangers into the parking lot.

"This ends now" Jason says as he and the rangers hit the ground throwing debris in the air. Watching the large crowd run away. Jason stands up along with the rest of the rangers and grabs there weapons firing lasers into the large army and striking the monster. Flames sore into the air, the smoke clears slowly showing the monsters shadow once again unharmed along with his amry.

"Pitiful Rangers I told you all that you pathetic excuses for weapons wont work on me" He says as smoke rises from the ground.

"How about this?" Zeltar says as he leaps into the air screeching and bursting into flames a long flaming stream hits the monster in the chest. The monster stands still and screas in laughter as he watches the flaming beam grow. He takes a deep breath and shoots the beam back at Zeltar watching him hit the ground, Zeltar rolls on the ground as the Rangers run toward him.

"No no no Rangers" The monster says as he fires a laser towards the Ranngers throwing them once again into the air.

The Rangers and Zeltar lay on the ground. The sound of the helicopters and trucks echo through the air. "We need to now" Zeltar says as he and the Rangers slowly stand. The helicopter hovers over the monster as it roars and the undead soldiers flee the scene.

"Bring the pain. Joe" Zeltar says as the soars into the sky dropping a missle onto the monsters head. A loud explosion echos through the school grounds as a mushroom cloud rises destroying the monster.

"All clear" Joe says to the Rangers as it flys over the school and into the blue sunny sky.

The Rangers stand in confusion and de-morph.

"What was that about?" Billy says as he and the rangers look at Zeltar.

"I'll explain at the command center" Zeltar says as he teleports himself and the rangers to the command center.

They arrive at the command center. To see milatary officers around the command center, each one passing them not noticing who they are.

"Who are these guys?" Zack asks as he looks at Zeltar

"The Milatary took over after Kingatom left. We struck a deal I share no secrets of weapons, they pay for everything for me and even give me an identity and I protect the planet with you guys" Zeltar says as he walks around the command center.

"What about this?" Kimberly asks as she points towards a door that reads Back up Unit

Zeltar smiles and laughs as he looks at the Rangers "The back up unit is an extra set of hands if things get out of the way. It is the best the military has to offer" He says as Tommy shows an expression of confusion on his face as he looks at Zeltar.

"I thought we weren't going to get paid for doing our job" He says

"I wasn't going to accept anything guys but living on earth. Having no knowledge of how things worked was hard. I called General Jordan and we sat down and had a meeting I didn't budge on a thing. They wanted me to tell them how each weapon worked and how the morpher worked. But I didnt budge on a thing, I even made it to where you guys got paid." Zeltar says as he and the Rangers sit at a table.

"How?" Billy says as he looks at Zeltar confused

"Tax returns" Zeltar says as he smiles with accomplishment feeling he has done good

"So Zeltar explain more of this Back up unit" Trini says as she and the rangers grow interested.

Zeltar leans back in his chair and smiles. "The back up unit is people that wanted to become Rangers but weren't chosen, or there bodies couldn't handle the strength. Mainly formed of Military officer each person has a special strenght to give to the team. In order for the government to agree to all my demands I had to agree to the back up unit" He says as a group of Soldiers walk into the room. He stands up and looks at each person standing behind him. "This is Joe he served three years in the air force he fly's the Helicopters, Jets, and Airplanes. Along with this guy John, he served as a sniper in the Army, along with co-pilot. This girl Stacy has served three years in the Navy and Melissa, Tim have served five years in the national guard. Each person here I have chosen myself to take our place if anything were to happen to us. Also they have been the only person the powers have been able to bond with without destroying them" Zeltar says as the group smiles at the Rangers in joy and excitement.

"This is weird" Kimberly says.

"Zeltar what about our Jobs?" Jason asks in concern clearing his thoat.

"Your jobs are taken care of" A voice says as a man steps out of the shadows holding files in his hands.

"We have called your jobs and explained to them that we have asked you on a secret mission. Seeing is how you will be here twenty four seven. Being filled in one protocols and new weapons the government has provided for you" The man says handing out the folders to each Ranger.

The Rangers look at each other as an uncomfortable silence fills the room. Each Ranger not knowing what to do or feel about there new situation. A red light flashes and a siren sounds as the silence is broken. The Rangers run to the viewing globe to see flames rise from New York City.

"I don't know whats going on but we better go check it out. Back up Unit get ready in case you are needed" Zeltar says as he and the Rangers teleport to New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This Ends Now

Screams echo through out New York city as buildings fall to the ground and debris covers the streets. The Rangers run through the city looking for the cause of chaos. People run away as the buildings fall and crash into the ground debris flying in the air, dust covering the ground and streets. The Rangers arrive to hear laughter echo over the chaos.

"Hahaha Rangers I'm back" A voice says as a flash of green swipe across the de-morphed Rangers as they fall to the ground.

"What's going on" Trini says as she kneels on the ground with the other Rangers as a laser strikes the ground, tossing them into the air.

"Rangers we want to play" Another voice says as two figures walk through the debris. The Rangers gasping to catch there breath as they lay on the ground smoke rising from there bodies.

"I know that laugh" Tommy says as another laser strikes the Rangers throwing them into the air. The flash of green striking there motionless bodies as they hit the ground.

"If you want to play stand up and we'll play" The voices say as the debris clears.

"Opinhiues and Kordon" Zeltar says as he clenches his fist onto the cold hard loose ground pushing himself up.

Zeltar screams in anger as he and the Rangers stand on there feet. Grabbing there morphers.

"Ready" Zeltar says as the Rangers Morph a bright light covers there body's as Kordon screams and fires a laser, landing behind the Rangers.

An explosion of flames sore above them as the bright light goes away. Each Ranger covered in there Power suits the sunlight reflecting off them as they grab there weapons. Kordon grins as he slowly points his sword towards Zeltar.

"This ends now Nephew" He says as he grips his sword and continues to grin.

Zeltar stands in silence and knods as slowly walks forward. Opinhues stands still as the wind blows debris, through the cold city. "I will avenge my father. Take care of Opinhues" he says as he looks back at the Rangers.

Zeltar leaps into the air grabbing his tomahawk. Throwing a flash of light towards Kordon. Opinhues and Kordon leap into the air dodging the attack the light striking a near by car causing it to explode. Zeltar lands on a building looking at Kordon as he lands atop as well, they look at each other gripping there weapons.

Opinhues lands on the ground and charges towards the rest of the Rangers blocking attacks and lasers. Striking each one in the chest, he spins as he looks at Jason and swipes his chest and grabs his throat.

"Death will come easy for you Red Ranger you will die by my blade" He says as he throws him into a wall.

Tommy runs towards Opinhues kicking him in the chest, Opinhues hits the ground firing a laser at Tommys chest watching him fly in the air. Opinhues smiles as he fires one last shot towards a building striking it down above Jasons motionless body the Rangers run towards the falling building to see it fall atop of Jasons lifeless body.

"Jason" They all yell as hes buried by the ruble.

Zeltar chages towards Kordon cutting the air with his tomahawk. Kordon leans back dodgeing the attack. He smiles as he kicks Zeltar in the stomach.

"Your weak like your father still" He says "And to think I gave you a year to get better" he adds as he swipes his sword across Zeltars chest.

"Phoenix Sword" He says as his tomahawk grows into a long flaming sword

Kordon swings his sword down as Zeltar blocks the attack looking at Kordon. "My father was not weak and nor am I" he says as he cuts Kordons chest with his sword watching glide across the air. Kordon smiles and spits blood onto the ground, "Now this is a fight" he says as he grins showing his bloody covered teeth. He stands up straight as Zeltar watches him smile. They grip there swords tightley as they both bring them to the air connecting the swords each attack being blocked by there swords. Sparks fly of the cold shiny blades, as they grunt in anger.

Jason slowly opens his eyes to see rocks surrounding him, a voice echos throughout the fallen building. "Help me" a voice says as Jason takes out his blade blaster shooting the large rumble into tiny pieces. Crawling on his stomach towards the echoing voice.

Kordon laughs as Zeltar hits the warm rooftop of the building. "I thought you've become a better warrior nephew. To think I was going to ask you to join me in taking over this pathetic planet" He says as he stands over Zeltar bringing his sword in the air preparing for the final blow. Zeltar closes his eyes and grips his sword squeezing it tightley as Koordons sword cuts the air. Zeltar yells one last time his sword realising a harsh bright flame onto Kordons body. Kordon steps back in pain as the flames cover his body. Zeltar stands on his feet holding his sword striking the flaming Kordon in the stomach.

"Tomahawk Cannon" he yells as his sword forms into a cannon he throws it onto his shoulder. "This ends now" He says to Kordon as he looks at his uncle one last time a tear falls down his face as he fires a sharp bright flaming blast hitting Kordon in his chest, watching him explode on impact. He drops his cannon onto the ground smoke rising from the barrel.

Jason slowly moves towards the echoing voice. Sliding down the cold dark pathways, he stops to see a woman covered in debris and dirt crying.

"Hello" He says as he crawls towards her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you here to help me?" she asks as she turns her around showing her debris covered face in the dark.

"Yeah everything is going to be okay" he says as he looks at his wrist. "Guys its Jason I'm okay, I'm with some one though we are going to need help getting out of her" He says into his communicator.

"Jason it's Tommy we are happy you are okay. We will be there shortly don't worry stay where you are" Tommy says as a loud beep echos through the empty space.

Jason sits down looking at the young woman as his power suit slowly fades away.

"So whats your name?" he asks as he sighs in pain.

"Chelsea" she replies back quickly grabbing a mini flashlight circling around the empty cavern.

"My name is Jason" he says as she places the flashlight in the center of the cavern the light clearing the darkness away.

"How did you get trapped here?" Chelsea asks as she looks at Jason

"I was running and I was thrown into the building before it fell" He replies looking away from her as she rubs her face.

"Are you okay?" she asks with concern surrounding her voice. Looking at Jasons face pain streaming through his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry" He says as he begins to cough holding his ribs in pain.

"No your not" she says as she leans towards him grabbing his hand. "You broke your hand, but I'm not sure without an X-Ray" She adds as she looks at Jason.

"It's okay I've felt worse" Jason says as he chuckles in amusement. "How do you know all this anyway. Are you a doctor?" Jason adds as he squints in pain.

Chelsea looks up and knods as a small glimmer of light cracks through the cavern. Her and Jason quickley turn there heads to see the small crack grow bigger and bigger. The light shoots in as the shadows apprear in the distant.

"HELLLOOO" The voices echo throughout the empty caverns.

Jason and Chelsea look at each other in excitement. As they run towards the light waving there arms. They climb through the crack pushing ruble out of there way taking a deep breath of the fresh air into there lungs. Jason walks towards Tommy and the other Rangers. The sky turns black as an evil sinister laugh echos throughout the destroyed New York city.

"Let the world know Kingatom is back" The voice says as a flash of lighting strikes Jason and the Rangers tossing them into the air. Jason flys in the air landing on top of a car, crushing the car on impact.

"This planet will be his no one will stop him" The voice adds as it fades away. Leaving the Rangers laying in pain.

The Rangers stand slowly to see flames around buildings. They look around to see Jason lay lifeless on car. Smoke rising from body.

"Jason" They yell as they run towards him.

"He's still alive but barley. We need to get him to a hospital fast" Zeltar says as he waves his hands motioning for a medic.

The medics rush towards the Rangers as they look at Jason in shock and worry. Clouds slowly form as rain falls crashing onto the ground. Thunder echos throughout the destroyed city as lighting crashes down. A helicopter hovers as the medics place Jason's lifeless body onto a stretcher carrying him to the helicopter. It slowly rises as the Rangers telport back to the command center.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fight For Survival

The heart monitor beeps as Jason's lifeless body lays on the hospital bed. The rangers look on in sorrow and sadness as they watch their friend cling onto dear life.  
>"Is he going to be okay?" Tommy asks Zeltar as he holds back tears looking at his friend possibly for one last time. Zeltar sighs and looks at Tommy and the Rangers his eyes fill with tears. His eyes show an answer of uncertainty.<p>

The doctor walks down the hall his stethoscope hangs down his neck, as he flips through Jasons chart. Shaking his head and smiling.

"Why is he smiling?" Zack says as he and the Rangers look at the doctor as he approaches.

"Hello my name is doctor Turner, I have some good and bad news about your friend." He says as he looks at the Rangers. "The bad news is he's in acoma." The rangers look at each other with revenge flowing through there bodies, and tears slowly falling down there face. "The good news is he should come out of it soon. His main body organs are still working, so he should come out of it in a few days" The doctor says as he looks at his beeper. "Excuse me I have to go" he says as he bolts down the hall.

The rangers look at each other and walk into Jason's room, looking at him laying on the bed. Tubes connected to his chest slowly rising and falling as his heart monitor beeps. Kimberly wipes a tear off her face as they all sit surrounding Jason.

"This isnt fair" Billy says as he looks at the lifeless Jason "Zeltar is he going to survive this? Is he going to be the same person?" he adds as he and the Rangers look at Zeltar there eyes slowly burning a hole into him, looking at his heart.

Zeltar looks at Jason and sighs as he walks over to him. "He's in a fight, not the one you can get another chance with, it's either win or loose. Hes in a fight for his life, survival" He says as the rangers look at Jason's heart monitor watching the the line bounce up and down.

He looks around to see a dry vase desert. "Hello" He yells as it echos through the desert.

"Hello Jason" A figure says as it appears atop of a sand hill sliding down the hill.

"Who are you?" He says to the figure as he walks slowly towards it.

"I'm you. Jason the Red Power Ranger" The figure says as he takes out his Power Sword

"No your not. Your just a figment of my immagination." Jason says as he stands in front of the Red Ranger

"You only wish" The Ranger says as he swipes his sword across Jasons chest sparks fly off Jasons chest as he falls to the ground in pain.

"Get up and fight for your life" The ranger says as he stands over Jason

"Alright you want a fight you got one" Jason says as he reaches for his morpher. "Tyrana..." Jason begins to say but is quickley inturuppted by the Ranger swiping his sword onto Jasons morpher destroying it.

"Nah ahh ahh" The ranger says as he waves his finger in disagreement. "No morphers Jason just me and you for now" He adds as he swings his sword in the air.

Jason dogdes the attack jumping in the air, watching as the sword hits the sand throwing sand in the air. Jason stands in shock as he looks at the ranger. The Ranger looks at Jason and grins as he charges towards Jason. Jason's face turns to anger as he charges towards the Ranger and jumps in the air, kicking him in the chest watching him fall to the ground. Sand flying in the air flying with the wind. He lands on the ground watching as the Ranger jumps off the ground and swipes the sword cutting the air. The sound of the sword slicing through the air echos as Jason leaps over the sword looking at the Rangers red mask. The sun light reflecting off the mask. Jason kicks the ranger in his face, as he jumps in the air landing once again on the ground.

"Why are you doing this" He says as he steps away from the Ranger in fear and confusion

"It's part of your destiny, like your friend Tommy. You must first beat your past in order to unlock your future" The Ranger says as he stands still. "Now you choose Jason. Fight Or Die" he adds as he brings his sword to the air charging towards Jason.

Jason sighs and watches as the ranger charges toward him. He leans back dodging the attack, watching the sharp blade cut his cheek. He stands up and kicks the ranger once more. "I choose to fight" He says as the ranger stands up and grins.

The ranger grabs his blade blaster and fires at Jason as he leaps in the air kicking sand in the air. He lands on the ground gasping for air, as the sand rises through the air, blinding him. He stands in silence and waits for the ranger. The ranger slowly grips his sword and blade blaster tighter and tighter in silence. The sand begins to disappear the ranger looks in shock as he doesn't see Jason. The ranger screams in anger.

"Where are you Jason?" He screams as he looks around the desert.

"Right here" Jason says as he jumps in the air kicking the Ranger in the chest. The Ranger falls to the ground dropping his blade blaster and power sword. Jason grins as he walks over to the power sword picking it up.

"What am I doing here?" He asks as he looks at the downed Ranger.

"Your fulfilling your destiny Jason. You have disarmed me and now you will face one more challenge. Take the power sword and walk north with the desert until you see a forest from there you will meet your next challenge" The ranger says as it slowly fades away. Jason looks in confusion and begins to walks north looking around the vase blank hot desert. The wind blows strong as Jason continues to walk, towards the forest.

The sun sets as he reaches the forest, his heart racing and his head drenched in sweat. As he closes his eyes, gripping the Power Sword. He enters the forest looking at the trees and the ground as he looks around for his next opponent. Clouds gather and the sun dims as Jason slowly walks through the forest. Thunder sounds as he stops to see a black light gather around him, he steps back as he's filled with fear. His heart races as a hand reaches out of the black light. He slowly walks forward holding the Power sword looking at the light. He stops as a figure steps out of the portal cracking its neck with rage.

"Your the..." He stops mid sentence as he is struck by a laser. Flying back striking a tree. "The Gold Ranger" he adds as he takes a deep breath pain surrounding his voice.

"Yes and I am your final challenge Jason now get up and fight" The Gold Ranger says in a deep voice, as he runs towards Jason gripping his Golden Staff.

Jasons eyes widen as he looks the gold ranger charge towards him. He rolls out of the way watching the gold ranger strike the tree. Jason stands grabbing the power sword striking the ranger in the chest. The ranger steps back in pain as Jason continues to strike the rangers chest as the ranger steps back each blow sparks fly of his chest. The ranger falls to the ground as Jason stops as he watches, continuing to grip the sword.

"Finally a worthy opponent" The ranger says as he springs from the ground. "My turn though" he says as he holds his hand out, and the Golden Staff appears in his hands.

The ranger and Jason look at each other as rain falls into heavily filled forest. Jason grips the sword once more and focuses on the ranger. The ranger stands with the golden staff in hand smiling at Jason. "Prepare for a battle you will not win Jason" He says as he charges towards Jason.

Jason grins with a feeling of victory, as he swings his sword across the Gold Rangers chest. Watching as sparks fly from the chest, the ranger hits the ground once again as lighting crashes onto the ground as Jason fly's in the air, flames slowly build on the ground. Jason slams into the ground dust covering his face, as the gold ranger stands and laughs. "Pathetic" The ranger says as he yells and begins to grows. Jason stands up and looks at the giant gold ranger and grabs his sword wiping the dust off of the handle. _"I'm not giving up my friends need me... The world needs the power rangers" _He thinks to himself.

"I'm not giving up no matter how tall you are" He says to the giant ranger. As he charges towards his feet.

The ranger laughs as he brings his foot to the air and slams it onto the muddy ground. Jason covers his face and continues to charge jumping in the air swiping the rangers foot. The ranger screams in pain as Jason is pushed into the air from a powerful force. He lands on the ground with a shocked look covering his face. He scramble around the ground looking for the sword. The rain continues to fall harder and harder. He stops as his hand touches a jagged rock, he picks the rock up and looks at it carefully. _"Is it...could it be... the power of the Tyrannosauroidea... It is"_ He says to himself as he stands up.

The rain falls as Jason looks at the rock. He stands up showing anger and determination in his eyes. "Its morphin time" He says as he holds the stone in his hand "Power of the Tyrannosauridea" He says as he squeezes the stone in his hands.

A roar echos as the ground shakes. The stone begins to crumble in Jason's hands as he squeezes it tighter and tighter. He screams as the stone crumbles and a burst of light shoots out of the ruble of the stone. He flys in the air, as a image of a Tyrannosauridea appears. He lands on the ground mud splashing in the air. The Tyrannosauridea image roars once more as Jason stands still frozen in fear, he looks at the image in shock as it bends down and sniffs him.

"My name is Jason Lee Scott and I am here on a quest to achieve great power" He says as the Tyrannosauridea roars once more. "I need your help in order to defeat this challenge. So I can go back and help my friends against a great evil and save the world. I call upon you and you alone to help me. Now I ask will you?" He adds as the Tyrannosauridea roars again.

Jason stands still as the Tyrannosauridea continues to roar, it walks around slowly looking at Jason as it walks into him. Jason begins to shake as light shoots out of his mouth, he screams in pain as he falls to the ground gripping the ground. The rain stops as Jason stands and looks at the giant ranger. "It's Morphin Time" Jason says as he takes out a morpher. "Power of the Tyrannosauridea" he says as a flash of light shoots from his body, covering his body in a dark red power suit black stripes going across the dinosaur head shaped helmet.

"You might have the power but I still am bigger than you" the giant ranger says as he laughs

"Not for long" Jason says "I need Tyrannosauridea Zord" He says as a giant Tyrannosauridea emerges from the ground, roaring in excitement and rage. Jason leaps in the air entering the zord. He sits down in the zord command post.

He charges towards the ranger biting its arm. Spinning and throwing the ranger to the ground. The ranger looks at the zord, in astonishment and fires lasers from his golden staff. The zord avoides the attack and leaps in the air, swiping the giant ranger with it's short arms. The ranger stops and stares once again.

"Okay time to finish this" He says as he forms a fist "Tyrannosauridea open mouth cannon" He says as he hits a button. The zord roars with the sound of victory as it leaps in the air kicking the ranger onto the ground, swiping the chest of the ranger. The ranger screams in pain as he pushes the zord off of him, the zord flys in the air opening its mouth releasing a viscous beam from its mouth, striking the ranger in the chest. The ranger stumbles and groans and falls to the ground.

"With these finals words... I say to you... You have beaten me and I grant you the power of the Tyrannosauridea" The ranger says in pain. "Now go and take this power and win your fight" He adds as he burst into flames.

Jasons heart monitor beeps faster in faster as he is covered in sweat. Nurses and doctors rush in the room. As Jason shakes, and his heart races.

"He's going into a siezure" A nurse says as she holds his body down.

Jasons body jerks one last time as his heart monitor stops, a loud beep is heard in the room as the doctors and nurses look at each other in shock.

"Time of death 12:4..." A doctor says but is interupted by the heart moniter slowly beeping once again. Jasons eyes open wide as he quickley sits up on the hospital bed gasping for air. He looks around at the doctors and nurses there faces covered in shock, as he yanks off the cords and wires from his body.

"Thank you guys but I'm feeling much better." he says as he leaps off the bed. "I got to go I got a job to do" he says as he runs out the hospital room down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Rescue

Silence lays over Downtown Angel Grove, as people sit around the park and watch the stars in amazement. Tommy and Kimberly look up at the stars watching as each one passes the dark night sky.

"The sky looks so pretty tonight babe. Thank you so much for bringing me here tonight." Tommy says as he and Kimberly lay beside each other.

"No problem hun, I know you've been worked up with the whole Jason thing, but like the doctor said he'll be okay. They just don't know when he'll wake up" She says to Tommy looking at his unshaven face. He turns back with a tear slowly falling down his cheek.

"I know but I'm scared because when I moved here I didn't know anyone. But you guys took me in and showed me what true friendship is. I don't want to put dirt over my best friend's or my wife" He says as Kimberly reaches over and wipes the tears falling from his face.

"Baby I promise you that will never happen" She says to him as she kisses his forehead.

A loud beep is heard as Tommy and Kimberly, look at each other and nod in agreement. They stand up and press there communicators teleporting away.

Darkness fill the room as Trini and Billy sit next to each other watching a movie eating popcorn. Billy sighs and looks down at the ground wiping a tear from his eye.

"Whats wrong Billy?" Trini asks as she looks at Billy with deep concern.

"Nothing just thinking about Jason" He says as he looks at the flashing images from his computer screen, photos of the power rangers in there teenage years.

"Aw Billy baby the doctor says he'll be fine in a few days he'll wake up and everything will be fine." She says as she kisses his cheek.

"I know he will be but I'm thinking about what Zeltar said He's in a fight for survival" He says as he closes his computer screen turning on the lights. "What does that mean?"He adds as he looks at Trini with concern.

"Billy what Zeltar said is concerning to all of us. But he will be okay I promise you" She says as the phone rings.

Trini turns around looking at Billy with worry filling her eyes. "Hello" She says as she answers the phone.

"Hey Trini it's Zack" He says into the phone as her eyes widen

"Hey Zack whats going on" She says as Billy looks at her

"You and Billy need to come to the Command Center now. We might have a problem." He says as he hangs up the phone quickly.

She looks at Billy as he reaches for her communicator. "We need to go to the command center now" She says as Billy nods and grabs his communicator, and they teleport away.

They arrive at the command center, to see flashing lights once more. The back up team walks over and stands in a line behind Zack and Zeltar. There face shows achievement and joy as they stand in silence.

"So whats going on?" Tommy asks in a curious tone.

"We have good news and bad news" Zeltar says in a serious voice. "The good news is Jason is out of the hospital Bad news no one knows where he is" He adds as silence fills the room the rangers look at each other in concern and worry.  
>"Where could he be?" Tommy asks himself as a loud bang is heard on the outer doors of the command center. The rangers look at each other in silence as they all slowly turn towards the door.<p>

Zack slowly walk towards the command post hitting a button opening the doors. The rangers smile in happiness as they all look at the doors.

"Jason" Zeltar says as he and the rangers walk towards Jason.

"Hey guys" He says as he smiles and walks into the command center.

"What happened to you?" Zack says in concern.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. I found a new power though just like Tommy did a year ago" Hey says as he sits on the ground.

A siren rings through out the command center as Tim runs to the viewing globe.

"Guys we have a problem" He says as he squints his eyes onto the viewing globe. "Looks like Kingatom, has some hostages." he says as the rangers gather around the viewing globe.

"Oh my God" Kimberly says as she puts her hands over her face. "Its Rocky, Adam, and Catherine"She adds as the rangers look in shock and fear.

"Who are they?" Zeltar asks as he looks in confusion

"There former power rangers" Trini says as she turns around placing her head on Billy's shoulders.

"Then we must help them" Zeltar reply's "Joe get your team assembled and meet us there. Your job is to rescue them okay" He says as he looks at the back up unit watching them salute and disperse.

"Okay guys its Morphin Time" Jason says as he and the rangers quickly morph teleporting away.

The back up unit runs down the hall grabbing there armor and weapons. They run towards the Helicopters as sirens ring through the command center. Joe jumps in the cockpit of the helicopter and turns it on. The blades circle in the air as the helicopter rises in the air.

"Unit One to command post copy" Joe says as he sits in the pilot seat.

"Okay guys this is a simple three person extraction." Tim says as he clicks a remote and a hologram comes out of the floor showing blue prints of where they are being held. "If you look at this projection. You can see the weak points at the structure. Across the street is a perfect sniping point. Myself, Joe and John will go to the vantage point and cause a distraction for you and the rangers. I've told Zeltar to have Trini, Billy, Zack and Kimberly to accompany Stacy, and Melissa on this" He says as the team nods in agreement. The helicopter sores into the dark night speeding towards Angel Grove.

The Rangers arrive to see the back up waiting for orders looking at them as they arrive running quickly.

"Okay guys Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack go with Stacy and Melissa" Zeltar says as they all nod. "The rest of you follow me we will go to the vantage point and begin taking these guys out" He adds as they all disperse.

The shackles rattle with the cold wind as it strikes them, as Rocky struggles to get free.

"Adam can you move your arms?" Rocky asks as he plants his feet on the wall trying to push himself

"No...Not at all" Adam replies as they hear footsteps near them.

"I want to see them" A voice says as the door opens exposing a figure. "Well... What do we have here." The figure says as the lights turn on in the room. "Adam, Rocky, and Catherine. You don't know me but I certainly know. I know that you were once power rangers protecting the earth under a man named Zordon." The figure adds as it paces back and forth.

"Who are you?" Catherine asks as she begins to struggle free.

The figure stops and looks at them. "Who I am?" The figure says "WHO AM I?" The figure yells grabbing his sword, leaping towards Catherine. "My name is Kingatom I am your worst fear, and just like those other pathetic rangers outside. I will kill you" He adds once again as he stabs his sword into the wall above Catherine's head and smiles.

He laughs once again taking his sword out of the wall, smiling and walking out of the room slamming the door.

"Guys I'm scared" Catherine says as a tear falls down her face.

"Don't worry Cat some one will save us" Rocky says as he and Adam struggle to brake free of the shackles.

"How many soldiers are we dealing with on each floor?" Zack asks as he and his team enter the building.

"About 8-10 on each floor" Joe says as he cocks his gun looking through the scope, moving the gun up down looking at each level. "Top floor is heavily guarded there's a door there down the hall to the left they should be in there." He adds as Zack nods and looks back at his team.

They make there way up the building stairs and take a deep breath as Zack opens the door. They stop in surprise as they see an empty floor. "Let's check it out guys" Billy says as they look around the empty room. Slowly walking away from the door as it slams shut.

"Whats going on" Stacy says as they all look towards the door. "Joe whats going?" She asks as she turns around looking towards Joe.

"I don't know they all vanished suddenly we cant track them" Joe reply's

Stacy stops and stares as she sees figures slowly approaching Joe and the other rangers"Joe your rear" Stacy says as Joe turns around looking in shock.

"Ambush" Zack says as he takes out his power axe. "Move" he adds as he fires a shot breaking the clear glass.

The echo of gun fire spreads as Zack and his team leap from the broken window. They run across the building as the gun fire quickens and bullet shells fly over the building ledge. They race towards he sound but to only be cut off by a green mist. "What the hell is this" Melissa says as they come to a halt.

"Why are you in such a hurry" Opinhues says as the green mist clears. He stands still his arms folded with a unmerciful look on his "I mean most of us just met why leave? When we all just met" hey adds as flames rise from the ground, striking the team in the chest.

They fly in the air as Opinhues stands and laughs in triumph "Joe are you guys okay up there?" Stacy asks as she lands hard on the ground her head bouncing off the concrete.

Opinhues slowly walks over to there smoking body's a grin covering his face. "What's wrong Zack am I to much for ya now?" He asks as he picks up Zacks head slamming it on the ground.

Opinhues stands over Zack's smoking body as a fly, fly's around him. Circling around his eyes, moving faster and faster. He yells as he swats the fly away, the fly beeps and explodes as Opinhues hand touches it.

"Back Up Unit Assemble. D-C Formation go" Joe says as he and his team leap of the building over the flames.

"Power Rangers Assemble." Zeltar says as they land on the ground.

They all stand and gather in formation. Looking at the flames on Opinhues, he stands up slowly still staggering from the blast.

"Look at you all" He says as he spits on the ground. "Organized and no longer nervous" He adds as he chuckles. Tommy eyes lock on Opinhues as he stands still the flames slowly burning out.

"I got him guys" Tommy says as he walks towards Opinhues

"Oh lucky me now your friends can meet my army" He says as he takes out his dragon dagger swiping the air. "Dark Soldiers arise" He adds as he cuts the air. The soldiers rise from the ground as flaming water seeps from the ground.

The back up unit fires at the soldiers striking them down.

"Zeltar can you guys handle these things. Me and my team can go rescue the hostages" Joe says as Zeltar nods in agreement.

"Go now we can handle this" Zeltar says as he takes out his tomahawk and leaps in the air, swiping soldiers chest's

Tommy grabs his sword charging towards Opinhues. His face showing anger as he leaps in the air. Opinhues chuckles as he jumps in the air meeting Tommy's sword, there blades swipe each other sparks fly as the metal blades scrape. Tommy screams as he and Opinhues land on the ground. Both looking at each other.

"You've gotten better Tommy but like every great warrior you have a weakness" He says as he stands still twirling his blade in his hand. "What can it be? Death?...No a warrior never feels death they laugh at deaths face." He adds as Tommy charges towards him once again .

"I have no weakness's" He says as he swipes his sword across Opinhues chest.

"That hurt" He says as he touches his chest in sarcasm. "My turn" he says as he takes out his dragon dagger and fires a laser striking Tommy's chest.

He falls back hitting the ground, dust fills the air, as Dark Soldiers approach the rangers. Kimberly takes out her power bow striking the soldiers as they approach, looking over at Tommy as he lays on the ground.

"Tommy" She screams as she runs towards him. She take off her helmet, as a tear falls down her face.

"So that is your weakness" Opinhues says as he looks from afar and teleports away, the soldiers stop and scream as they teleport away.

The Back up unit enters a room filled with cob webs. Joe stops as he approaches stairs, in anguish. He stops as he looks up the long narrow stair case. "Hello" A voice says as he takes a deep breath.

"Guys we got something" Joe says as he looks back at the rest of the team.

They sprint up the stairs, holding there weapons. As they reach the doors they stop looking at the brown wooden door. John moves to the front stepping back shooting the door off the hinges. The door falls to the ground with a large thud, as they look in the room to see Adam, Rocky, and Catherine chained to the wall.

"Help us please" Catherine says as she begins to cry.

"Don't worry we are here to rescue you guys" Melissa says as she shoots them down.

They fall to the ground rubbing there wrists in freedom. Looking at the back up unit in gratitude.

"Thank you guys so much" Rocky says as he stands on his feet extending his hands.

"Your welcome but we aren't done yet we need to get out of here fast" Joe says as he begins to walk out of the room. As they all follow him, a loud beep is heard as they exit the room.

"Whats that sound?" Catherine asks as she looks around

"Crap!" Joe says as he turns around to see a flashing red light in the door frame. "When we left the room we triggered a C4 detonator We need to go now" He adds as they begin to run down the staircase.

The lights begin to turn off as they pass doorways and halls. The building begins to shake as dust and debris falls on top of them as they near the door way. "Almost there" John says as he reaches the exit waiting for the others. The building explodes as they all exit barley covering there eyes.

"They escaped?" Kingatom says as he squeezes his fist slamming it on a table. "Who is responsible for this?" as he stands from his thrown in anger.

"My lord I am" Opinhues says as he looks at Kingatom

Kingatom walks over to Opinhues looking at him in anger.

"Why do you fail me?" He says as he grips a blade in his pocket "ANSWER ME" he adds as he takes out the blade placing on the throat of Opinhues.

"My lord I'm sorry. But I found out a weakness of the white dragon ranger" Opinhues says as he kneels

"Really now?" Kingatom says intrigued

"Yes my lord it is the pink one" He says as he looks at him showing an evil glow in his eyes

"Grab your soldiers I want that Pink Ranger out of the picture forever" He says as walks back to his thrown sitting down looking at Opinhues kneel.

"Yes my lord" He reply's teleporting away


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pink in Distress

"These are called what again?" Zeltar says as he looks at his plate of pancakes with confusion.

"Pancakes Z" Billy says as he laughs.

"Yeah there delicious" Jason says as he claps his hands in joy as a waitress drops his plate inf ront of him. "But even better with syrup... Try some" He adds as he pours syrup on Zeltars pancakes.

Zeltar cuts into the fluffy goodness of his pancakes, bringing it to his face sniffing them, as he takes a bite. He smiles as he looks down at his plate.

"These are good" He says as he slams his face into the plate licking it clean.

The rangers laugh in enjoyment, as Adam, Rocky and Catherine walk into the restaurant. Zack stands quickly pulling chairs over to there table waving in happiness.

"Guys over here" He yells in the empty restaurant as the three walk over smiling

"Hey guys longtime no see" Adam says as he hugs Zack in excitement and sits down yanking Jasons plate away from him.

"So let's cut to the chase" Rocky says as he and Catherine sit down. "Whats going on?" He adds as he looks at them with concern

"Evil has risen" Zeltar says as he lifts his head from his plate syrup covering his face.

"Well we got that part I think when we got kidnapped by those weird soldiers" Catherine says as she throws Zeltar a napkin.

"Well did the people at the command center fill you in?" Billy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah but is there anything we can do to help?" Rocky says as he Adam and Catherine look at everyone with concern and compassion in there eyes.

"There is you can come back and fight guys we need you" Jason says as clears his throat.

Catherine, Adam and Rocky nod there heads in agreement as they all nod.

"We can give you back your powers when we get back to the command center but we need Kimberly and Tommy. Where did they go?" Zeltar says as he sits back.

"There outside some where Kimberly has something big to tell Tommy" Trini says as she smiles slowly tearing.

"What?" They all say in a surprise tone

"Shes pregnant" Trini says as her smile grows and everyone's jaw drops to the table.

Kimberly smiles as she looks her high school sweetheart. She slowly grabs his hand clearing her throat.

"Tommy I have something big to tell you" She says as Tommy turns to her smiling as he grips her hand.

"Whats the news my love?" He says to her as he kisses her cheek

"I'm pregnant" She says a smile covering her face, Tommy looks at her in surprise.

"That's awesome Baby I love you" Tommy reply's in a shocked tone, grabbing her and giving Kimberly a tight loving hug.

A loud scream is heard throughout the day time sky. Kimberly and Tommy look in the distance to see nothing. They shrug slowly turning there eyes back to each other.

"Since the moment I saw you I knew I'd always want you to be mine" Tommy says as he kisses Kimberly. "We better go in and tell the others" he adds as the scream is heard once again shaking the ground.

"Kimberly go in and tell the others we might have a problem" Tommy says as Kimberly runs towards the restaurant in a panic, he stands there gripping his morpher waiting for danger.

The ground splits and flames shoot from the ground as Tommy jumps in the air morphing into the White Dragon Ranger. He plants his feet on the ground grabbing his sword, as Opinhues rises from the ground.

"Perfect the white dragon ranger just who I wanted" He says as he takes out his dragon dagger. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you" He adds as he charges towards Tommy

"How I have no weakness" Tommy says in a sarcastic tone

They lock weapons as they look in each others eyes. Kimberly and the other rangers jump out the restaurant doors morphed holding there weapons.

"Lets go guys" Jason says as they run towards Opinhues and Tommy.

"Soldiers attack" Opinhues says as soldiers rise from the ground slicing the rangers in the chest.

Opinhues grins as he slashes Tommy's chest, firing a laser towards the rangers. They fall to the ground slowly crawling away. Opinhues stands over Tommy grinning, he grabs his head bringing it to the air.

"I know your weakness now watch what I do it" He says as he drops his head on the ground, slowly walking toward Kimberly.

"No...No...NO" Tommy yells as he forces himself up.

"Soldiers grab them all" Opinhues says as the soldiers grab Tommy and the other rangers forcing him on there knees. "I want them all to see this" He adds as he grabs Kimberly forcing her onto her feet.

"Fight me" He says as Kimberly kicks him the chest. He steps back looking at her, "Pathetic" He adds as he kicks her in the stomach. "I'm giving you a chance to save your friends now fight" He says once more as he pushes her to the ground. "There are three more in the restaurant grab them now" He adds once more as Kimberly takes out her Power Bow shooting him in the chest.

Kimberly leaps off the ground shooting Opinhues in the chest once again watching him step back in pain. As the dark soldiers throw Adam, Rocky, and Catherine onto the ground. Kimberly grabs her Power Bow firing and begins to fire once again at Opinhues.

"Run" Tommy says to Kimberly as a soldier hits him in the head.

Opinhues grins as he stands up looking at Kimberly, as she fires at the soldiers guarding the rangers. She runs towards Tommy taking off her helmet, tears rushing down her face.

"You okay baby?" She asks Tommy as she hugs him

"Yes are you though?" He quickly reply's as he rests his head in her arms.

"Yes I'm fine for now we need to get you guys out of here" She says as Opinhues pulls her back flames rise from the ground.

"You aren't going anywhere...not until my job is complete" He says as he fires a laser towards Kimberly, tossing her in the air.

"KIMBERLY" Tommy yells as she hits the ground.

"Hahaha I told you White Ranger I'd find your weakness, now watch as I use this against you. Forever you will remember this day" Opinhues says as Tommy takes off his helmet throwing it to the ground, in anger and fear.

"KIMBERLY" Tommy yells once more as Opinhues looks at him walking over towards Kimberly gripping his dagger.

"Take me instead" He says as he jumps through the flames running towards Opinhues.

"No" Opinhues says as he fires a laser at Tommy's chest, throwing him to the ground.

Opinhues laughs as he grabs Kimberly's head, "Look at him one last time pink ranger. White Dragon I'd do the same if I was you" He says as he slams his dagger into Kimberly's chest, as she screams in pain.

Tommy looks up at Kimberly pushing himself off the ground. Opinhues stands over Kimberly's dead body.

"I told you I'd figure out what your weakness is" Opinhues says as he and the dark soldiers teleport away.

Tommy and the rangers sprint towards Kimberly as tears fall down their face. Tommy sits next to her holding her head in his lap.

"Baby wake up" He says as he rocks back and forth, tears pouring down his face. "I love you baby please wake up" he adds

"Tommy I don't think she's-" Jason says but is quickly silenced by Trini touching his shoulder

"This isn't fair" Tommy says as he looks up at Jason. "It should have been me not her, she was pregnant. We were going to start having a family" He adds as he presses his forehead against Kimberly's.

"I know Tommy but man, she is in a better place now." Jason says as he kneels down next to him.

"We need an air evac. Now" Zeltar says as a tear falls down his face.

"Tommy" Kimberly says as she puts her hand on Tommy's face. "I love you" she adds as she closes her eyes one last time.

Tommy sits on the ground as he continues to cry holding Kimberly's cold body in his arms. Shaking his head in disbelief, the sound of helicopters echo as they approach hovering over the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Too Close Rain fell as Tommy stood over the casket with an emotionless face. "Ashes to ashes dust to dust" says the priest as he throws dust in the cold wet air. Tommy looks up at the priest and kisses the casket, "I'm glad I asked you to prom...I love you" he says as he kisses the casket once more as it lowers into the ground. "Tommy" Joe says as he and Zeltar walk up behind him. "I'm sorry" he adds as he hugs him. "Is there a more private place we can talk?" He says as Tommy stands still in the rain motionless. "Yea we can talk at my house in an hour" he reply's. "Is there anything I can do for you Tommy?" Joe asks as he places his hand on Tommy's shoulder "Bring back Kimberly" Tommy says as Jason and the other rangers walk up behind him. "Oh good you are all here" Joe says with a smile on his face. "We all need to talk including Zeltar" he adds looking at the rangers. "Like I said my house one hour " Tommy says as he clenches his fist in anger looking at Joe. "Okay so I'll see you all there" Joe says as he walks away. Jason looks at Tommy as rain covers his face. "Buddy is there anything we can do?" Jason asks as the others nod in agreement and concern. "Yeah" Tommy says as he looks at them all. "Don't go" he adds as he begins to cry. "Tommy I know how you feel loosing someone you love is never easy. We will never leave your side." Zeltar says as he walks over and hugs him. "Yeah man we got you" Zack says as he and the other rangers gather around Zeltar and Tommy hugging them both. He opens the door the sound of pouring rain echos into the empty dark house. "Hello guys" Joe says as he and his team appear sitting on the floor "Hey why is your whole team here?" Zeltar asks as he follows everyone into Tommy's house. Joe stares at the rangers and sighs"you all are being removed from the case and the unit and as of now being de-morphed permanently"John says in a serious voice. "Under what cause?" Jason says as he looks shocked and confused "You are all to close to this now. Before it was saving the world was the goal, but now that you all have lost Kimberly a member of your team its just gotten to close for you all. Its a risk to the world if you try and continue on. The government has reinstated your jobs, and will pay you for your time." Joe says as he looks at Tommy clenching his fists. "I know its hard guys but leave it to us this will blow over and the world will be safe" He adds as Jason gives a sarcastic chuckle. "How can we trust you guys? You guys have zero experience against this kind of threat" Jason says as he walks up to Joe. "I knew this was a bad idea" He adds as he holds a fist towards Joe's face. "I knew this would happen" Joe says as he moves Jason's fist away from his face. "Give me your morphers " Joe says as he holds out his hand "No that was not part of the deal" Zeltar says with an angry tone. "What deal?" Tommy says as the rangers look on in shock "The deal so you guys can come back they wanted the morphers so they can see how they worked" Zeltar says "Fine if you don't want to give them willingly then we'll take them by force" Joe says as he and his team gather. "Swarm" He adds as soldiers barge into Tommy's house. The rangers look around at the soldier's the sound of guns cocking back echos in the silent room as tension grows. "I trusted you" Zeltar says grabbing Joe by his uniform "Well you trusted wrong" Joe reply's as he grabs a grenade launcher firing it into Zeltars stomach. "Zeltar" The rangers yell in shock as Zeltar fly's across the room and out a window. "Just give me us the morphers and no one else will get hurt" Joe says as he grips his fists in anger. "No" Tommy says as the room fills once again with silence. "Fine" Joe says as he and the soldiers leave the room. "But know this we will be back" He adds as he slams the door. Joe and the soldiers walk to the car looking back at Tommy's house. "What do we do now?" Melissa asks in a shocked tone. "I'll show you" Joe reply's as he takes the grenade launcher out once again and fires a shot into the house and explodes. "Give me your phone" he adds as he looks at the burning house holding out his hand with a smile on his face. "Sir we have an issue we are going to have to activate operation back up rangers immediately." He adds as he hangs up the phone spitting on the ground. "What are you doing? Are we just going to leave them there?" Stacy says as she looks at Joe in shock. "Taking matters into my own hands and making sure this threat is defeated no matter what okay now get in the car" He reply's in an angry tone, entering the jeep and slamming the jeep door. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Spirit Rangers

The flames spread as the grenade hit Tommy's house. "Run" Jason yelled over the flames as they all headed towards the back door in a panic. Tommy looks around over the flames as he ran upstairs towards his bedroom. He looks around frantic as he stopped in front of a picture quickly grabbing and sliding it into his coat pocket, sprinting towards the door. To only be cut off by a wall of flames.

"You got to be kidding me" He says as he ran towards a window leaping of the window, the glass shatters as he covers his face and lands on the ground.

"Tommy" Trini says as he stands on his feet wiping dirt of his black suit. "Are you okay?" she adds as she and the rangers walk towards him.

"Yea man a landing out of a two story window pretty nice" Jason says with a hint of arrogance in his voice looking at Tommy.

Tommy looks at the rangers pulling out the picture from his jacket.

"whats that man?" Zack asks as he looks over Tommy's shoulder to see the picture of Kimberly and Tommy on there wedding day. "That was a fun day man" Zack says as Tommy looks at him tears filling his eyes.

"We need to go some where safe fast" Zeltar says as he walks from in front of the house wiping dirt off his body.

"Is there any place we can go where they cant find us?" Billy asked as he looks at Zeltar.

"I'll call Adam we can probably go to his house and Rocky and Cat can meet us there" Jason says as he takes out his cell phone.

The sound of a laugh echos through the dark halls. "Hahahaha perfect my plan is coming along perfectly" Kingatom says as he jumps in joy. "Those dumb puny humans have no idea what they are doing. They are turning on the power rangers perfect. Falling right into my trap, ready the machine" He adds as he takes out his sword pointing it towards the air.

They arrive at Rocky's house in shock over the events past. Jason glances at the red house and laughs.

"Wow I should've known you would have painted your house red" Jason says as Rocky steps onto his porch waving them in.

"Yeah man jealous?" Rocky says with a smile as they walk onto the porch laughing. "Hey Tommy" He says with a tone of concern as Tommy walks slowly onto the porch with his hands in his pocket. "Come in guys Catherine and Adam are already here" He adds once again as they all walk into the house sitting on the couch.

"So what happened?" Catherine asks as she looks at Jason for an explanation

"They took us off pure and simple they told us we were to close to it now and tried to take our morphers. When we refused they shot Zeltar through a window" Tommy says as he clenches his fist in anger.

"Wow so whats happening now?" Adam says in a confusion and concern

"We are going to keep fighting no matter what. This is our fight and your planet has no idea how to fight this threat we do and we will" Zeltar says as he stands up and looks at everyone as they nod in agreement. "Adam, Rocky, Catherine are you three ready to re-join the power rangers?" Zeltar says as the three nod showing determination and compassion in there eyes. Zeltar closes his eyes and raises his hands in there air, as a flaming phoenix fly's out of his chest, flying through Rocky, Catherine, and Adam.

It flys out there body's slowing turning to ashes as the rangers look on in shock and excitement. The ashes rest on the ground as Adam, Catherine and Rocky look at each other.

"I feel Re-born" Rocky says as he looks at the rangers in exterminate

"Yeah man welcome back" Zack says as he looks at them all, remembering the old days showing a smile.

"Guys we have an issue... like a big time issue" Billy says as he walks into the other the room, concern covering his voice as the rangers follow quickly.

"_Breaking news from Washington D.C. A giant crater has mysteriously formed in the center of downtown Washington." _The Tv states as images show the giant crater. _"And now flames are rising... from the ground I don't know what is going on. But from what I am hearing president Obama is being moved out of the white house and now leaving some where out of the country" _ The Tv quickly shuts of as Jason stands in front holding the remote controller.

"We all know what we need to do" He says as he looks at everyone in the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Power Rangers Armed Forces

Flames shoot from the crater as people run and scream. The ground shakes as a monster erupts from the ground, screaming in triumph. "Finally I'm free now feel my wrath you horrible humans" The monster says as he throws flames in the air watching them crash into the ground.

"Hey you" A voice says as the monster turns around smiling. "This is your only chance to surrender, if you do not we will I repeat we will destroy you" The voice adds as the monster laughs and walks over to the figures.

"And who in the hell do you think you are?" The monster says as he spits in the figures face

"I am Joe and we are the Power Rangers Armed Forces" Joe says as his team stands behind him.

"Well Joe you are going to have to destroy me then because I am not surrendering" The monster says as he grabs Joe throwing him in the air.

Joe lands on the ground rolling on the concrete. "You heard him guys" Joe says as he and his team grabs his morpher. "Armed Forces Power Up" He says as he presses his morpher, a flash of light erupts from the morpher covering there body in power suits.

"So far so good Joe now what?" John says as he looks at Joe watching him reach behind his back. "What are you doing that thing isn't real its a machine" He adds as he puts his hand on Joe's shoulders.

"Not for that its for them" Joe reply's as he takes out a gun. "Tell the soldiers to get ready for a fight" Joe says as cocks the gun back waiting in silence.

A laugh echos through a dark empty hall as Kingatom stands in front of his throne looking at the earth.

"Perfect Opinhues look the humans are officially against the Power Rangers. Lets go down there and make our move" Kingatom says as he and Opinhues teleport to earth.

The machine shakes as Joe looks at it. "I said turn it off." He says as he looks at his team in confusion. The machine shakes and smoke rises as soldiers grab there weapons preparing to fire. A loud scream is heard as dark soldiers rise from the ground and the machine explodes throwing soldiers into the air.

"This is our world now" Kingatom says as he rises out of the flames.

"Take him out boys" Joe says to the soldiers as they all begin to fire there weapons towards Kingatom.

Kingatom laughs in amusement as he raises his arms watching as the bullets stop and turn towards the soldiers. He drops his arms and laughs as the bullets strike the soldiers.

"Now time for these new pathetic power rangers. To fight me and my army." He says as the dark soldiers stand straight holding there weapons aiming towards Joe's power rangers.

"Fine you want a fight you got one" Joe says he and his team begin to fire there weapons towards the dark soldier.

"Joe we are out numbered here. We need to retreat." John says as he and the others take cover from the gun fire.

"No we are going to stand here and fight we are taking this threat out okay" Joe says as he grabs John and looks at his team. "Now lets go" He adds as he jumps in the air firing his guns.

Zeltar and the Rangers look on in the distance as smoke rises from downtown, Washington.

"We need to help them" Zeltar says as he looks at the smoke.

"Why? They said they can take care of this threat by themselves and kicked us off. Let them deal with it now it's there problem not ours" Trini says as she turns away from the smoke.

Zeltar looks at her and the rangers in shock. "My father always talked about you guys he told story's about you all. How you upheld your promise and lived your life pure. Once a Ranger always a Ranger. Yeah he was wrong because now your planet...No your universe needs you and you all are willing to walk away from them. I don't know what to say but this. I am going to go down there and fight and if you guys don't join then my father was wrong with picking you guys as power rangers." Zeltar says as he walks away furiously. "Spirit of the Phoenix power up" He adds as flames cover his body in a distance showing his power suit.

Bullets hit the rough concrete as Joe and his rangers fight of the dark soldiers. Kingatom and Opinhues watch in the distance.

"Like I said Opinhues this is our world now" Kingatom says grinning in accomplishment

"Yes master it is" Opinhues reply's

"Flame spear" Zeltar says as he throws a flaming spear towards Kingatom and Opinhues watching it explode as it hits the ground.

"Well Zeltar we thought you and your pitiful rangers died" Kingatom says as he and Opinhues take out there swords walking through the gunfire.

"You thought wrong" He reply's as he takes out his sword.

"You must have a death wish" Opinhues says as he stares at Zeltar with anger in his eyes.

"No but you do" Zeltar says as he swipes his sword across Opinhues chest.

"You little brat" Kingatom says as he thrusts his sword towards Zeltar's chest.

Zeltar blocks the attack with his sword, the light shining off the blades as they look at each other in anger. Opinhues stands and charges towards Zeltar to only be kicked onto the ground dropping his sword. "I got him Opinhues take care of the new rangers" Kingatom says as he pushes Zeltar's sword away. Zeltar steps back and continues to fight Kingatom.

Opinhues walks towards Joe and his team gripping his sword. He stops and looks at Melissa shooting the dark soldiers. He grins as he slashes her across her chest, sparks flying off her chest.

"One down four more to go" He says as he watches her power suit fades away.

"Take him out" Joe yells as he runs towards Melissa gunfire striking Opinhues as he laughs unfazed.

The rangers continue to stand and look at the smoke as the it grows and rises quickly. Tommy clenches his fist, in anger as he looks at the smoke.

"We need to go and help" He says as the rangers look at him in shock of his speaking

"Whats the point man?" Rocky asks as he sits on the ground

"To save the universe Zeltar is right once a ranger always a ranger now get in your cars and lets go" Jason says with a sudden realization of there oath

The rangers look at each other and once again towards the smoke and nod as he enter there cars. Starting the engine and speeding off into the smoke. Tommy steps on the gas speeding pass the others as he looks at a dangling picture of him and Kimberly. _"You will pay Opinhues for what you have taken away from me"_ He thinks to himself as he speeds leaving the others in the dust.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Spirits Unite

John steps back in shock as Opinhues slowly walked towards him gripping his sword in exitement. "This is going to be fun" He says as John throws a knife at Opinhues watching it stick in his arm.

"Hahaha you really think that will stop me I've slayed pigs that have tried better to stop me" Opinhues replys as he holds his sword in the air, watching John close his eyes.

"Not so fast" Tommy says as his car flys in the air, as he jumps out of the car kicking Opinhues sword onto the ground.

"You stupid fool" Opinhues says as he watches his sword slide across the concrete.

"We have some unfinished business don't we" Tommy says as he takes out his morpher.

"Why what ever do you mean?" Opinhues says in a sarcastic tone grinning.

"You took her away from me, why not me" Tommy says as his hands shake and tears collect in the eyes.

"Your right I destroyed the one thing you cared about in the world. I took it all away from you with the tip of my blade but now I have a question for you Tommy. How do you feel is the anger... the thirst of revenge coursing through your veins. Do you feel weak?" Opinhues asks Tommy as he holds his hand behind his back his sword slowly moving toward him.

"I feel empty..." Tommy says as he falls to the ground dropping his morpher

"Then my work is almost done" He replys as he grips his sword grinning as he walks over to Tommy "Let me finish my job Tommy" He adds as he lifts his sword into the air.

He brings his sword down the sharp blade cutting the air, as Tommys head hangs motionless. The blade stops as Tommy takes a deep breath in.

"But the thing about it Opinhues is. I feel nothing you've taken everything I cared about away from me" Tommy says as he grabs his morpher. "I do feel something. I feel the need to do the same to you"He adds as he kicks Opinhues away. "Spirit of the White Dragon Power Up" He adds once again as he presses his morpher as a flash of light spawns his morpher.

"I want to see you try ranger" Opinhues says as he grips his sword once again cutting the air once again with the sharp blade.

Zeltar leaps in the air as Kingatom grips his sword slamming it into the ground as flames rise from the ground. Zeltar screams as he blocks the flames with his sword, the heat burning the blade as it forces it towards his face.

"You are way over your head just like your father Zeltar" Kingatom says as he leaps in the air flames covering his blade, as he slashes Zeltars chest. Jamming his sword into his stomach. Watching Zeltar fall to the ground.

Zeltar hits the ground his head bouncing off the hard concrete as Kingatom lands on the ground. Flames continue to cover the blade as grins. "Whats wrong boy?" He says in a sarcastic tone "Is this to much for you?" He asks as he squeezes the sword as another blade rise from the handle. "Stand up so you can die with honor boy" He adds as he spins the sword. Zeltar stands up slowly gripping his sword tightly.

"I'll make you a deal boy" Kingatom says as he puts his sword down. "I'll let you and your pathetic rangers live. As long as you and your team surrender, and give me your morphers...Now..." He adds as he holds his hand out. "...Give me your morpher and I'll get your teams" He says with a smile on his face.

Zeltar sighs and hangs his head down in defeat as he slowly walks over to Kingatom, he drops his sword looking at Kingatom continue to smile.

The Rangers race to the city there feet pressing on the gas. As the cars speed down the empty streets.

"We got to hurry guys we need to help Tommy and Zeltar" Jason says as he and the rangers cars fly off a hill.

"3...2...1...Now" Rocky yells as they all leap out of the cars flashes of light spawning from the morphers as they land fully morphed.

Kingatom continues to look at Zeltar as he falls to the ground. "What do you say?" He asks as he shakes his hand impatiently.

"I say...I say... Spirit of the Phoenix unite as one" Zeltar reply's as he kicks Kingatom in the face as a flames rise from his body. A phoenix bird screeches as it leaves his body opening its mouth flames shooting from its mouth. Kingatom takes out his sword blocking the flames firing the flames back.

"You unlocked the secret to your morpher you just saved me a lot of time" Kingatom says as he takes his sword and jab it into the ground. "Spirit of the King" He says as a flaming king rises from the ground. "Destroy them all. Opinhues come" He says as he and Opinhues teleport away.

The Rangers gather to see flames fall from the sky. "What is that?" Catherine asks shock cover.

"The spirit of the phoenix I unlocked it from the morpher. But Kingatom has his unlocked also the only way we can defeat this is by summoning all of our spirits." Zeltar says as he looks at the Rangers.

"Then let's do it" Tommy says as he and the rangers grab there morphers.

"Wait... theres one more thing if we unleash the spirit of our morphers they might not work again" Zeltar replys as a look of despair covers his face.

"Once A Ranger Always A Ranger" They all say as they grab there morphers.

"Okay now we all need to focus on our powers our spirits, and just say Spirits Unite as one" He reply's as he gabs his morpher once again.

"Spirits Unite as One" They all say as the morphers explode and animals fly toward the flaming spirit the roars and screech's echo at once they all attack the King Spirit.

"It's not working" Trini says as her face with worry.

"It is we just need one more spirit" Zeltar reply's as he walks over to Tommy. "Take this morpher you are the only one that can unleash the spirit of this" He says as he hands Tommy a morpher.

"This is Kimberly's morpher...I can't" Tommy reply's as he stares at the morpher.

"Yes you can...Tommy your love for her is the only thing that can unlock this morpher you must unlock the spirit so we can defeat this evil and save the world" Zeltar says quickly as the King spirit strikes the ranger spirits.

"Spirit Unite as One" Tommy says as he holds the morpher in the air, as a pink beam explodes from the morpher. A screech is heard as a pterodactyl spirit flys towards the phoenix spirit.

"We need to get out of here fast run" Zeltar says as the ranger quickly dash into a building as the ranger spirits attack the King spirit one last time destroying it.

Flames erupt from the attack as the King spirit falls to the ground exploding taking the ranger spirits with it.

"Holy Crap" Adam says as he opens a door peaking his head out the door of the building.

"What just happened?" Catherine asks as she looks on in shock.

"The spirit is defeated and hopefully so is Opinhues and Kingatom is as well" Zeltar says as he walks out of the building looking at the sky.

"Mind my words Zeltar this is not the last you will see of me" Kingatom says as he screams in anger.


End file.
